


Narukami Yu's Pocket Camp

by Anndalchahal



Category: Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp (Video Game), Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Social Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: Yu bites off more than he can chew as a campsite manager.





	Narukami Yu's Pocket Camp

Last summer, Yu was the saviour of Inaba. He solved problems, fixed relationships, helped with people's deep-seated emotional trauma, and bought replacement umbrellas.

He thought, by comparison, this would be a breeze. It wasn't until his second day he realised quite how difficult it would be.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me to reveal my tragic backstory!" says a frog girl, grinning. "But first I'm going to need you to make me a couch."

He sighs, exhausted, walking back to his tent, waving wearily at Nanako as he passes her.

This was going to be a long summer.


End file.
